Model train sets and associated accessory items are well known and have long been a source of entertainment. Numerous structures for use with model trains have been developed over the years with a special emphasis on the track layout arrangement.
Known model train sets include rail track sections of varying configurations that interconnect to form a particular layout. By separating the sections and re-attaching them together in a different configuration, it is possible to produce a variety of track layouts. However, once a particular track layout has been created and various scenic elements have been associated and coordinated with that layout, it becomes a difficult and time-consuming task to break up the existing layout and set up a new one.
Another problem that is associated with known model train sets is that a fairly high level of skill is required to set up or modify a track layout. While model train sets are often intended for children, young children often lack the necessary ability to modify a layout by themselves and must usually enlist an adult, if one is available, to assist them. Thus, known model train sets are undesirably complicated for younger children.
To simplify track layouts, other known model train sets provide trackways in the form of channels formed in a plastic panel, the movement of a train being confined to the channels. Although the child need not enlist an adult to set up various layouts, the drawback to such an arrangement is that the layout is permanent and cannot be altered, thereby limiting the entertainment possibilities. Thus, a child's interest in the train set is quickly exhausted. While still other model train sets may provide for attachment of additional track sections to vary the peripheral track layout, the track section of the plastic panel still remains permanent.
Finally, model train sets are known which have included square boards, each board having a depressed track section that can communicate with corresponding track sections on contiguous boards to define alternate track layouts. The boards may include peg holes that can receive snap-fit scenery elements, which when positioned to straddle contiguous boards, serve to interlock them together. There are a number of drawbacks to these types of train sets. The boards are cumbersome and difficult to transport. These types of train sets also lack a storage means for the scenic elements which, because of their small size, may become lost. Further, the boards are difficult to use on carpeted or uneven surfaces because the boards may separate from each other, thereby disrupting the track layout. Additionally, the boards may slip apart if they are not properly interlocked together, making the train set difficult to use even on a substantially planar surface.